villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Penny (Golden Bat)
Penny is an anti-villain who appears in the episodes 20 and 21 of the 1966 anime Golden Bat (Fantaman in the Italian dub). Biography In the first episode, an old man is fleeing from a group of bad guys. He meets Gaby and shoves a Magic Pearl into his shopping bag, then faints. Gaby distracts the bad guys, and takes the old man to Dr. Steele’s home. The bad guys got some Miraculous Pens, given to them by the main villain Doctor Nazo that can disguise them as anything, so they pretend to be policemen who want to arrest Gaby; but a lightning brakes the Magic Pens, and they have to retreat. They go back to report to Doctor Nazo, and Gavon (the bad guys’ leader) tells his backstory: he’s an amphibious creature from the underwater City of The Eternal Flame, dominated by queen Penny with the power of the Magic Pearl (which can be used to control any living being). Gavon wanted to dethrone her because she looks different than the other people of the Etearnal Flame, and Doctor Nazo offered to help him with his plan and to make him king. In exchange, Doctor Nazo wanted the Magic Pearl, so that he could use it to conquer the world. Gavon and his henchmen were going to steal the Magic Pearl, but the old man from the beginning found it first, and took it with him to keep it safe. Back to Dr. Steele’s home. The old geologist is still unconscious, Gaby finds the Magic Pearl into the shopping bag and Dr. Steele recognizes it. Gavon uses the Miraculous Pen to turn a millipede into a giant monster and send it into the house, to make the team escape through the windows into a giant spider’s web. Maria calls the skeleton superhero Golden Bat for help, he saves the team, kills Gavon and destroys the Miracolous Pen. Queen Penny was lurking from behind the corner the whole time, she uses another Miracolous Pen to create a giant vacuum cleaner and uses it to capture Terry, Maria and Golden Bat. Golden Bat takes control of the vacuum cleaner and captures Penny. She explains Doctor Nazo’s plan, and she says that the Magic Pearl is too dangerous when it’s separated from the Eternal Flame; then she escapes diving into a near puddle. In the second part of the storyline, Terry and Gaby are driving back home, but they are suddenly blocked by a group of underwater people. After a quick fight, the underwater people kidnap Terry and flee inside a nearby puddle; Gaby tells this to Dr. Steele, who follows into the puddle with Maria and Gaby to rescue his son. The puddle is a magic portal to the City of The Eternal Flame: here Gaby saves a girl named Agarit who fell under a wall, then the team hears a fighting going on and hides inside a near car’s hood. From their refuge, they see Gorgo (Doctor Nazo's assistant) stealing the Magic Pearl (now called “Cobalt 70”), using a gun that turns the soldiers into fishes. Queen Penny appears, and she explains to her soldiers that without the Cobalt 70 the Eternal Flame will die, and the city will freeze to death. Then she orders her soldier to bring Doctor Nazo’s car to the main plaza: here she finds Dr. Steele, Maria and Gaby, and shows them Terry, who is tied to a high rope. Dr. Steele says they have nothing to do with the thieves sent by Doctor Nazo, but Penny says that “humans disturbed the peace, but at least they will die before we do!” and orders to kill them all, starting from Terry. The soldiers are going to shoot to the rope and make Terry smash to the ground. Maria calls Golden Bat, and he appears to save Terry and the others. Suddenly Doctor Nazo appears to recover Gorgo and the Cobalt 70, but Terry steals it from them and the team escapes. Soon they find Agarit again, and she brings them to the magic puddle to go back home. Terry gives the Cobalt 70 to Agarit, she places it back into the Eternal Flame, then the team goes back home. Gallery penny shades.jpg penny crown.jpg Penny magic pearl.png|Penny with the magic pearl. Trivia *Penny became famous among the Steven Universe fandom due to her similar appearance to Lapis Lazuli. Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Monarchs Category:Anime Villains Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Spy Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Inconclusive Category:Xenophobes Category:Leader Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Protective Category:Immortals Category:Successful Category:Grey Zone Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fighters Category:Control Freaks Category:Enigmatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Wealthy Category:Delusional